


Irresistible

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Irresistible

Severus watched as Potter cleaned the Potions lab from top to bottom.

He reached high over his head revealing his flat stomach, a hint of dark hair leading down into his denims.

He bent down on all fours to scrub the stone floor, pert arse in the air. He was wiggling entirely too much and it was driving Severus mad with want.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Professor?" Potter asked impishly when he was through.

Potter was simply irresistible and Snape could wait no longer.

"Yes, Potter," he said, opening his robes, "in fact, there is."


End file.
